My screwed up life
by girl-w-the-bad-reputation
Summary: Ems life before James and why she made the decisions she made. Then James comes and changes everything.


"I'm sorry to tell you this Mrs. Lewin, but you have stage four breast cancer.", the doctor told us.

"What the hell does that mean?", I asked terrified of what he would answer with.

"Well, stage four is the worst type of breast cancer. It means that the cancer spread to organs such as the lungs, bones, or even the brain. My estimate is that you have at least two months left to live.", he explained.

I was numb. My mother, my best friend, was going to die. I would have nobody. I guess I'd have my dad, but he was nothing to me. Of course he supported us, but I don't love him. I caught him a week ago screwing some skank while mom was in the hospital. She had some sort of nervous breakdown and ripped all of her hair out. She wears a wig though, because outer appearenced mean everything to her. My mom will be going through chemo, while hes fucking a bald lady. This is so messed up.

**Three months later**

Mom is dead and dad remarried. I hate my new step mom. She is an egotistical bitch. She wants me to go to law school so she can brag about me to her friends. I would sure as hell not give her the satisfaction, so I applied for a job at Adventureland. Wait till her friends find out about this. I hope I get the satisfaction of telling them. I can imagine her head exploding.

"So, Emily, I'll get you set up at a games booth and a T-shirt and you're all set to go.", Bobby, my new boss, told me.

"So hold up, I have the job? That's it?", I asked

"Yep, unless there's a reason you shouldn't", Bobby said

"No, no I'm fine."

"Good, because this wouldn't be the first time...", Paullete, Bobby's wife said quietly.

Bobby tossed me a blue ringer shirt with the word Games on it and picked up his walky-talky. "Hey Joel, we've got some fresh meat. Can you train her?", He spoke into the thing.

"Yeah, be right over", I assumed who was Joel said.

The door opened and a tall, lanky brown haired kid with glasses said hey.

"I'm Joel and I'll be your tour guide.", He said joking.

"Em", I said nodding my head. He looked me up and down I had on my new Games shirt and a pair of cut off jeans. On my feet were a pair of beat up old vans. So here comes the judging.

"You're not like other girls here.", He simply told me

"thanks", I said. I don't care if it was a compliment or not. I liked being different.

He just smiled at this. I think Joel will be a great friend of mine.

We walked past booth after booth, meeting everybody and Joel taught me teh tricks of surviving Adventureland.

We were almost done when we approached a booth that was ouit of order.

"This is Connel, the man, the legend.", Joel told me. Connel was tall and had brown hair. He had kind eyes and was very attractive. I tucked a piece of hair behind my ear and said"Hey, I'm Em."

"Connel" he told me and wiped his oily hand with a rag and then shook my hand. "I'm the maintenence guy here."

"He's not only the maintenencce guy, he's the eyes and ears or this park.", Joel explained. "Tell her about Lou Reed!"

"What about Lou Reed?", I asked interested. Lou Reed was my favorite musician, next to David Bowie.

"I jammed with him once or twice. I have a band that performs around local shit holes here and there.", He said casually.

"No! That's crazy! I love Lou Reed!", I said.

"Maybe I'll tell you about it sometime", He said and then winked at me. I really liked this Connel guy.

My first day was pretty easy. I was set up in the milk bottle ring toss with Joel.

"So what's Connel's story?", I asked trying no to souind obviosly infactuated.

"Nobody really knows. But he has a smokin wife. They both go to the local bar, Moe's though.", Joel told me. Damn it, he was married. "I think he's like 36 or something too." I sighed. I was only 23. I didn't mind the age difference at all, but others would.

The rest of the day went well and Connel even walked by a few times. He smiled at me everythime he saw me. I had butterflies in my stomach.

After work, we were all in the parking lot sharing a bottle of rum. Connel came over. "Hey Em, I wanna show you how to turn the main lights off, incase I have to leave early or something", He told me.

"Oh, um sure", I said. I'd do anything for alone time with him. He lead me over to a dark part of the park where nobody could see us. "you're not going to show me how to turn off the lights are you?" I asked amused.

"Hell no", he said and then kissed me. I was in heaven. Connel was kissing me! I actually felt loved for once since my mom died. Ever since she was gone, nobody ever told me that they loved or cared about me. I felt happy with Connel. Then the kissing got more passionite and he pulled me away. I was worried,had I done something wrong? Oh no, he';; tell everybody that I came on to him and i'll be labeled a slut!

"Bring your car around here, and we can continue", he told me. Oh thank god, he just wanted someplace more comfortable. I ran and drove my car to where we were before. He got in and we immeaditely started kissing again. Things got really hot and Connel pulled my shirt of revealing my black bra. I tugged his shirt off and began working on his belt buckles while our tongues were still dancing with eachother.

**There's chapter one.**


End file.
